


The Devil Within

by Lorraine_B_Writing



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Baby????, Akuma Possession, Angst, Body Horror, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Magical Pregnancy, Nathalie is a sad bean, Nathalie-centric? sometimes, Poor Nathalie Sancoeur, Pregnancy, Sickness, Vomiting, a lot of it, dedicated to the lovely followers, except Nathalie does a lot of pushing away, uh oh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine_B_Writing/pseuds/Lorraine_B_Writing
Summary: [Rewrite 1/20/2021]I decided to rewrite this due to some errors and plot development pacing. Also, longer chapters.Nathalie tries a new spell within the Grimoire; to host a child in her womb that will give both her and Gabriel unspeakable power. But she is still ill from the Miraculous, and Gabriel is hesitant to continue with the plan.Alternate description: magical pregnancy sucks.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 17
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

His eyes traced over her form, glistening with uncertainty. “We don’t know if this will even work, Nathalie… It is too dangerous to even consider going forward…”

Nathalie’s brow was creased with determination. “Once the akuma and amok are combined, all we need is a host and an embryo… Then we will have a supervillain capable of leveling cities, all without the miraculous. Once it has our miraculous, it will be unstoppable, and will be able to wield many miraculous at once without fail!” She turned to look at him. “This is our chance. This is our best plan yet and is sure not to fail. We will finally have the miraculous, and we can bring her back!”

Gabriel shook his head. “It’s not worth your safety. Nathalie, you’re still weak from the peacock miraculous, pregnancy could mean—”

“I’m fine.” Nathalie was back to poking in the petri dish in front of her. “If all goes well, I won’t be needed for much longer.”

“Nathalie—”

“Gabriel.”

“ _ Nathalie _ .” Gabriel grabbed her shoulders, clenching his teeth. “Please,” he whispered, “please don’t do this.”

“I’m sorry.” Nathalie opened the grimoire on her tablet, murmuring a few words in the Guardian’s tongue as she swirled the contents of the petri dish. 

A bright flare of purple light burst from the dish, surrounding Nathalie and lifting her off of her stool. Her bun came undone and her hair floated in a halo around her, her eyes open as wide as they could go. The purple light swirled around her, flowing up her body and disappearing into her chest. She slowly descended like a feather to the ground, where she lay motionless for a moment.

Gabriel ran to her side, propping her head up. “Nathalie?”

Nathalie stirred, looking up at him. “I…” She coughed. “I’m fine.” She looked down at her right wrist, turning it over. On the inside by her pinky was a small birthmark in the shape of a butterfly. “The mark of the union,” she murmured, tracing over it with her other hand.

“It’s done.” Gabriel helped her up, holding her in a tight hug. “Nathalie… whatever you need, I’ll make sure you get it.” He traced her cheek with his thumb, the corners of his mouth dipping into a frown. “Why did you do that?”

Nathalie brushed his hand away. “This is the best plan we’ve had so far. I’ll have plenty of time to heal before the final battle.”

“I don’t think you realize how hard pregnancy is, Nat,” Gabriel gave a half-chuckle. “Not that I’m an expert, but I remember Emilie’s quite vividly, and she was in perfect health. You…” His thumb returned to her cheek. “You’re not recovered yet.”

“As long as I can give you this child… it will all be worth it.” Nathalie gave him a painful smile.

Gabriel pulled her back into his embrace and gently nuzzled her head. “Please, take it easy my darling.”

Nathalie pushed away. “I’m not your ‘darling’, M. Agreste, I’m your assistant. My job is to assist you, nothing more.” She turned, slowly making her way to the door of the atelier. “I’ll be in the kitchen for a moment.”

Deflating, Gabriel settled back behind his podium, finding himself unable to focus back on his design work. He instead began sketching a small child, a baby, with a dress with soap-like elements and rubber ducks. Small, soft shoes with duck faces on them completed the look. Satisfied, Gabriel started another baby sketch, this time specifically on the baby’s face. Towards the end of his sketch, he stepped back and realized it looked like Adrien as a baby, bringing a small smile to the older man.

“M. Agreste.”

Nathalie had been looking over his shoulder. “Is that Adrien?”

Gabriel nodded, stepping back to let her look. Nathalie reached out like she was about to zoom in but instead closed the picture without saving. The tall man let out a squeak of indignation as Nathalie turned back to him.

“I suggest you return to your new collection, sir.”

“I…” Gabriel forfeited his retort. “Yes, of course,” he sighed, opening another window. He began sketching a light pink dress, floor-length, with puffed sleeves that ended mid-bicep. He then went to the model’s waist and gave her a protruding stomach with a bow at the top of it. The man stepped back.

Clearly, no actual work was getting done today. He softly groaned, shutting down his podium and settling down in the magenta-cushioned seats below the podium’s glass platform.

Nathalie exhaled through her nose, picking up her tablet. “I’ll be picking Adrien up from school, sir. I’ll make sure that the rest of the experiment gets—”

“I’ll take care of it. Have a safe drive.”

“Yes, sir.”

Gabriel took the jar of apple peelings and lemon juice and put it in the safe behind Emilie’s portrait. He settled back down in the magenta seats and leaned back, intent on not moving for a few hours.

Nathalie and Adrien returned within the hour, Adrien seeming more quiet than usual. He solemnly bid hello to his father from the door, sulking to his room.

“Adrien’s class had a picnic today, I forgot I had to pick him up earlier. I’m sorry, sir.”

Gabriel frowned. “The picnic? In the park, right? That’s today? I told Adrien he was welcome to go, his piano tutor is in Brazil for a few weeks…”

Nathalie frowned. “You did? Mm.” She set down her tablet, scrolling through Adrien’s schedule. “You didn’t indicate that.”

“My mistake.”  _ No wonder he seems down. Should I… Yeah. _ “I’ll be up with him for a while. If anyone calls for me, I’ll take it on my cell.”

“Yes, sir.”

Gabriel strode up the stairs to his son’s room, softly knocking on the door. “Adrien? Can we talk?”

Adrien opened the door, wiping away a stray tear. “Yes, Father? What is it?”

Taking Adrien by the shoulders, Gabriel brought him to sit on the edge of the bed. “Son, I’m sorry about your picnic, I forgot to tell Nathalie I had—”

“It’s fine.” Adrien brought his knees to his chest, pulling his hoodie over his knees.

Gabriel patted his son’s arm. “Adrien… if there’s a day this week you’d like to spend time with—”

“Why are you suddenly being so… lenient? What did you do?” Adrien stared at Gabriel, brow furrowed. “Is there something you’re trying to get me to do?”

“I…” Gabriel didn’t like being accused, but he swallowed his pride, something he rarely did. “Son, I… I just want you to be happy…”

“Then why don’t you spend time with me, for once? Or listen to me?”

“Am I not listening to you now?”

Adrien huffed. “Yeah, I guess so, but… I just want to have a relationship with you that’s not just living in your house.”

Gabriel inched closer. “Adrien, I—” He swallowed. “I want that too, I just. I don’t know how. I’m sorry.” He wiped away tears threatening to spill down his face and shook his hand afterward. “I can’t—”

Small arms squeezed Gabriel’s middle whilst slender fingers dug into his back. Adrien buried his head in his father’s chest, releasing the tears he had been fighting earlier. “Hold me,” he murmured, looking up with glassy green eyes.

Gabriel moved his son so he could put his legs up on the couch, holding Adrien on top of him. Adrien curled into him, almost like a cat would, and gave a small smile as Gabriel hugged him and kissed his hair.

“I promise, Adrien, I want to be a better father. But… I don’t know what you need. Other than the obvious essentials.”

Adrien looked up at his father with a smile. “This is a start.”

Gabriel kissed his son’s hair again, closing his eyes.

The hot air was muddled with moisture as Nathalie approached the car, leaving for the day. Rainy Septembers were not pleasant when you’re wearing a blazer and slacks. 

Slacks. Nathalie would need to find a pair for maternity purposes. And an appropriate work shirt. And perhaps some casual wear. Nathalie warily pulled her phone from her purse, consulting her banking app. For a new mother-to-be, there wasn’t much there.  _ Shoot _ .

Sighing audibly, Nathalie made her way down to the metro station, preparing to return home.

The doors opened and Nathalie’s eyes widened starkly. At least ten passengers were either pregnant or holding a baby, and five men, presumed fathers, were accompanying their young children. Nathalie sat by a mother and her infant son, who happily squealed at Nathalie as she sat down.

“So many babies, huh?”

It was the mother who readjusted her grip on her baby. “Do you have children of your own?”

“I’m single.”

The conversation came to an abrupt halt. The mother awkwardly apologized, looking down.

“I would like children of my own someday, though.”  _ If someday ever happens... _

The mother relaxed a bit, giving a small smile and bouncing the little boy on her knee.

Nathalie gave a closed-lip smile. “Is this your son?”

The baby waved his hands as his mother smoothed his hair. “This is Arthur, yes. Say hello, baby boy.”

Arthur couldn’t really talk yet so he cooed at Nathalie instead. 

A chorus of “aww”’s swept through the car, all eyes pointed to Nathalie and Arthur. Nathalie shyly sunk in her seat, blushing lightly.

The train slowed to a stop at Nathalie’s station. Standing up, she gave a small wave to Arther and his mom as she got off. The walk home was not nearly as stimulating as the train ride was, and Nathalie found herself missing it.

The apartment was silent, cool, smelling slightly like candied apples. Nathalie took her shoes and jacket off, striding over to her fridge and pulling out a white wine.

_ Wait. _ Would wine have an effect…?   
With a huff, Nathalie put the bottle back, taking a pitcher of water instead and pouring some into a wine glass. She reached for the TV remote, casually flipping to a channel she could leave running in the background while she did some research on her laptop.

Would she need baby carriers? A stroller? Did magical demon babies — Nathalie assumed it wouldn’t look the prettiest if it was truly a weapon and not a child — need diapers? Formula? Toys?

The cold wine in the fridge felt really good for that moment, Nathalie realized, and she mentally kicked herself for not considering that when she proposed this unrealistic idea.

The prospect of carrying a baby wasn’t a “thrill”, either. Nathalie’s pregnancy would be next to normal, except for the end result. Not that Nathalie knew what was “normal” for a pregnant woman, as she had barely any sexual encounters in her lifetime and certainly not any that led to conception. Emilie’s pregnancy, she knew, was fairly rough in the beginning: she had quite a few days where she felt sick to her stomach and spent a large chunk of time in bed. With the peacock miraculous’ effect just lightening on Nathalie’s body, she had no idea how things would turn out. And maternity photoshoots? Forget it. Nathalie hated the idea of anyone touching her,  _ anywhere _ , and thought the whole thing about celebrating the expansion of your abdomen to be a farse. Stretch marks, pain, bellybutton stretching, stomach sickness, and then screaming baby mixed with more stretching and vaginal agony? She could laugh out loud if she wasn’t already dreading the next year to come.

Gabriel hadn’t even given that a thought, Nathalie guessed, as to what he was getting into. He was the closest thing to a support system that she had, and she spent the most time with him out of anyone else.  _ Is he technically the father? Do magic babies  _ have _ DNA? Is he going to treat the baby like it’s his own? _

Unbeknownst to many Gabriel loved babies. Babies were the perfect models in his eyes. You could dress them up in almost  _ anything _ , and they would just be super cute and do baby things. They don’t drink all of the liquor in the wetbar of the hotel. They don’t complain about the cocktail shrimp being “too long” or “too short” or “not fresh enough” or “too warm”. They don’t eat all of the cheese cubes, they don’t wear heels so they don’t have blisters, and they don’t need much makeup! Total budget savers. Not to mention Gabriel had a huge soft spot for tiny babies, though he tends to only interact with babies that are close to him, i.e. he smothered his son when he was small. 

Adrien. How would he react to all of this? Nathalie didn’t have a clue. She hoped he wouldn’t think anything of it, or they’d have to come up with a good cover story. A stillbirth? But then why would…? Nathalie’s head spun, thinking of the different possibilities of what to tell the blond-haired boy she had grown to care for like he was her own.

“Everything will work out, Nathalie,” she audibly assured herself, turning around from her laptop on the counter and cleaning out her glass. 

She had a month until she showed even a little, likely a few before her clothes  _ really _ didn’t fit. Maybe Gabriel had a plan, a wardrobe specifically to hide her secret.

Nathalie changed into her pajamas and settled back into bed, letting herself ignore the world for a few hours as she slept.

  
  


Full moon. Full moon. The next full moon was the next night. As Nathalie Sancoeur settled into bed, Gabriel was across the city pacing the studio floor after hours trying to scrape together an idea for a wardrobe. Something that allowed Nathalie to hide the secret for as long as feasibly possible, something similar to her work outfit now. After that, she needed cute but professional work ensembles. Dresses? It didn’t seem like such a ‘Nathalie’ thing, but ‘Gabriel’ instead.  _ She’d look cute in pink.  _ Especially since Nathalie had re-done her hair to be all one color, a bit darker than her hair was now. 

Pants were probably a safer bet. Gabriel took notes down as well as a few fabric scrap samples and stuffed them in his briefcase. The lights of the studio were flipped off as he returned to the car where Adrien’s bodyguard sat to bring him home.

_ Is the baby mine? Would Nathalie mind if I  _ did _ call it mine? Will it look like us? Or will it be monstrous? _

One thing’s for sure; his and Nathalie’s life would be changing rather drastically.

Gabriel awoke early the next morning to find Nathalie already at her desk, fingers flurrying above the keyboard. His heart fluttered seeing her, and he clenched his fist as he stepped up to his podium. She may not be his beloved Emilie, but damn if she wasn’t  _ adorable _ . 

Beloved Emilie. A lie. Gabriel knew all too well that things would be almost  _ too _ normal if Emilie was coming back into their lives. No, he knew that she wouldn’t love him, and he wouldn’t love her, the same. She would solely be there for Adrien, as she should be. Everything would be as it should be.

Except for Nathalie. Would he lose her, then? It seemed like the trade of souls was an equal one. A love for love. A wife-like partner for a wife. Gabriel hated to admit it, but every time he would cry himself to sleep lately, it was for Nathalie. If Nathalie left him, he’d be a ruined man. More than usual.

Nathalie Sancoeur. A blessing that walked into Gabriel’s life, one that he desperately tried to lock the door behind. Her grip on his heart was a stronger one that Gabriel sometimes realized. But he’d never tell her, not until the time was right.

But damn, was she beautiful. Perhaps lunch wouldn’t be too far...?

“Nathalie?”

“Mm?” Nathalie had fallen asleep at her desk again. “Yes?”

Gabriel smiled. “Will you have lunch with me?”

“I... sure? With Adrien?”

Adrien. “Um... yes, of course...”

“I will arrange his schedule accordingly, sir.”

Date-blocked by his own son. Gabriel internally sighed. Adrien deserved this after all that Gabriel has... not done for him. He made a mental note to make lunches a daily thing for the Agreste men, and Nathalie, as long as it wasn’t a critical day.

Nathalie paused her quick writing on her tablet, looking up at Gabriel. “Where would you like to go for lunch, sir?”

“Where do you want to go?” He replied immediately, voice soft.

“I...” Nathalie thought for a moment. “Thai?”

Thai food. Nathalie almost never ate Thai food, Gabriel noticed. Adrien likes Thai food, that was probably it. “Sounds good to me. I think Adrien will like it as well.”

“Indeed, sir.” Nathalie picked up the phone, making a call to order takeout for the three of them. “Yes, hello, this is Nathalie Sancoeur calling on behalf of M. Gabriel Agreste...”

The Thai restaurant Nathalie had ordered from had incredible food. Adrien found himself wishing he had more as he stared at the empty tray in front of him, where a peanut dish had previously occupied.

Gabriel smiled, content. “That was quite good, hmm?” He turned to Nathalie and immediately frowned.

Beads of sweat clung to Nathalie’s pale forehead as she bore a panicked look on her face. Getting quickly up from her place at the table, she fled to the bathroom.

_ So much for Thai food _ . Lunch came back up, as well as the minuscule bit of breakfast she had choked down earlier that morning. She sat there for a moment, catching her breath when the feeling in her gut… changed. As if someone were stabbing below her navel with a knife. Spluttering, she coughed, softly moaning between coughing bouts. Blood accompanied the last coughs as she leaned back against the bathtub.

A concerned knock. “Nathalie?”

Gabriel knelt beside her after realizing the door was unlocked. He flushed Nathalie’s sick away and grabbed a towel to dampen it, taking it to her and gently wiping her face. He offered his arm to her once he had finished.

“Demon doesn’t like Thai, I guess,” Nathalie murmured weakly.

“Nathalie.” Gabriel’s concern was laced tightly with his words. “I think we should stop this before it hurts you even more.”

“No.” Nathalie pulled herself up with his arm and the wall. “If this thing is really as powerful as you say it is, we can level the city. Emilie won’t be the only thing that we’d be capable of.”

“But you will be close to death, and even closer once— if the wish was made. I cannot lose you like that, Nathalie. You mean too much to this family.”  _ You mean too much to me. _

“There are other assistants, other henchmen. You have Adrien, and soon you will have Emilie, and an army I helped create. Please. Let me do this.”

_ Was it really worth it? _

The Grimoire stated that this combination of akuma and sentimonster, incubating it within the womb of the Peacock Miraculous wielder (though any womb would do, it made sense that Nathalie would do it), would create a being that was virtually impossible to defeat. It had the ability to shift its form, wield any Miraculous, and be a fierce warrior in hand to hand combat. It would start out as a somewhat innocent baby and quickly grow into a warrior within months. 

Gabriel was worried that the monster would turn on the creator and attempt to harm Nathalie in order to gain the peacock miraculous, as the creature would have no morals or soul. Gabriel wasn’t sure if it would have emotions of its own either, as it adopted the emotions Nathalie would experience en utero. Would it even look like a baby when it was born? The many questions made Gabriel’s head spin even more than it had before, leading him to excuse himself from the podium to sit down on a chair in the dining room.

“Do you need anything, sir?”

“No, I’ll be fine, Nathalie, thank you.”

Part of Gabriel hoped that Nathalie would get the idea in her head to not go through with it. His grip on Emilie was lessening every day that he spent with Nathalie, who had always been there for him, and he slowly began realizing that Emilie was not always there.

Nathalie would be a cute mom. Gabriel flushed just thinking about it. The drawings he had created earlier came back into his mind, as well as an idea: mother and baby matching outfits. In a spring green. A small smile spread across his face as he returned to the atelier, opening his drawing program and beginning to work on it.

“I’ve received the mark, sir.”

“Oh?”

Nathalie pulled her sleeve up to the middle of her forearm. “It’s a butterfly.”

A small outline, almost like a birthmark, but in striking resemblance to one of Hawkmoth’s akumas. “I see.”

“The creation will likely have one in the same place.”

Gabriel sighed. “I still don’t know about this idea, Nathalie.”

“I do. We will succeed.”

“I hope you’re right.” Gabriel set his stylus down. “I’m arranging for new uniform attire to arrive at your apartment in the next week. They should fit until about three months in.”

“Thank you, sir.”

What Gabriel didn’t tell Nathalie about the uniforms is that they were soft, comfortable clothes with matching padded shoes to help relax her during this process. Flowy dresses, loose-fitting pants, and flats were included in the ensemble, along with the pink dress that Gabriel had envisioned for her previously. Small pink flats with rhinestone dragonflies were custom-made to match. He had contemplated adding jewelry but decided against it; he couldn’t remember what size gauges Nathalie currently wore.

“Goodnight, Nathalie.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Note: Chapters will be this length or slightly longer to allow for more frequent updates. Knowing me, though, that's better said than done.]
> 
> Emoji spoilers for this chapter: a fish, a house, a cart, and a lightbulb.

Nathalie opened the large package from Gabriel’s warehouse that had arrived that morning. She ran her hand over the red maxi dress, the first thing out of the box, smiling. It quickly became her favorite as she set it aside to continue looking through the box. A blue blazer, not unlike her other one, but with stretchy side-panels so it could still fasten around a bump. A stretchy aqua turtleneck and sleeveless turtleneck in purple were also in with a grey blazer in plastic wrapping. The two sets of pants matching the blazers were fairly stretchy as well without looking too unprofessional. 

None of the items included was Gabriel brand, she noticed and were all partners of the Gabriel brand or friends of Gabriel’s in the industry.  _ Gabriel must’ve spent a fortune on these… _

She made a mental note to ask to reimburse him for some if not all of them, and to browse some casual stores later.

* * *

  
  


Gabriel looked up from his podium as Nathalie entered the atelier. “I’ve been thinking about this plan, and it sure would be a lot easier if we made this look like an accidental baby versus something more sinister.”

“I… Gabriel, we’re doing this for Emilie.”

“ _ You’re _ doing this for Emilie. Nat, I honestly think I’d be happier with you.”

Nathalie looked Gabriel square in the eye as she set her purse down. “This isn’t about you, or me. This is about what’s best for Adrien, and what’s best is getting his mother back into his life. She’s your  _ wife _ , Gabriel. You bonded with her for life. Don’t let some… silly half-assed pregnancy hormones change your mind.”

Gabriel wanted to argue that he found her adorable  _ before _ this plan, but he shut his mouth. “Alright. Whatever you say. But I still have reservations, and if this goes too far I will ask you to stop, even if it’s with a lawyer beside me.”

“Fine.”

_ Damn it, she’s even cute when she’s arguing with me. _ Gabriel sighed, returning to his monitor and continuing to work on his design. Little pink booties with butterflies on them were quickly developed, along with matching pants and a hoodie. Gabriel stared at the monitor for a moment. 

“Nathalie?”

“Mm?”

Gabriel looked at her, a half-smile on his face. “Do you think that it will be a boy or a girl?”

“I’m not concerned about it.”

“Yes, but which one would you prefer?”

Nathalie looked up from her work, annoyed. “I don’t care. It’s not a baby, Gabriel. It’s a weapon.”

Gabriel sighed. “Yes, a weapon… that can wear little booties. I just want to know what color booties to have made.”

“...Yellow. Anyone looks good in yellow.”

Gabriel changed the colors of the booties and outfit to yellows and oranges per Nathalie’s suggestion, smiling at the result. Baby Agreste— the sentimonster, while it was in baby form, would look  _ adorable _ . Gabriel found himself drifting to an internet browser to look at baby accessories: toys, strollers, a comfy chair, a crib, and a changing table. He ordered a few items, including a soft plush moth for when the child was a bit older. 

“Gabriel?”

“Yes, Nathalie?”

Nathalie tapped the screen of her tablet. “You have a checking account withdrawal notice for 750 euros thirty seconds ago. Did you authorize something without my knowledge?”

“It’s fine, Nathalie.”

“It’s your personal account, sir, you asked me to track all your purchases—”

Gabriel chuckled. “I’m just ordering a few things to be delivered. It’s fine.”

Nathalie stood up, narrowing her eyes accusingly. “You’re ordering things for the child, aren’t you?”

“It’s my child too.”

“No.” Nathalie brought a hand to her abdomen. “No, it’s not. You have no proof of that.”

“Nathalie— it’s my akuma that helped create it, surely that means—”

“It is not our child.” Nathalie was beginning to cry now. “And we will never have a child together… I won’t… I can’t…” She sank to the floor by her desk, gripping the top of it as she sobbed.

Gabriel dropped his stylus and ran to her, taking her in his arms. “Nathalie…”

“I will never have a real baby…” Nathalie dug her nails into her arm. “All I have is this demon baby that I’ll carry…” 

“You don’t mean that. Nathalie… if you really want a real baby, we can—”

“No.” Nathalie gently shoved him away. “I’ll be fine. I just need space.”

Gabriel hesitantly nodded. “Alright. But I’m sticking with you through this, Nathalie, okay?”

“Okay.” Nathalie gave him a small half-smile. “What did you order?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Sir…”

Gabriel smirked. “You’ll just have to wait and see what I’ve gotten for you.”

“ _ Gabriel _ . What is it?”

“Well, I was on Pinterest, and this thing came up—”

Nathalie pinched the bridge of her nose. “You. Gabriel Agreste, founder and CEO of Gabriel Fashion,  _ you _ have a Pinterest?”

“Yes, I do. Adrien sent some interesting things he wants to do to his room if we ever move, and—”

“AND you’re considering moving?” Nathalie sat back down, holding her head. “Were you going to tell me this, sir?”

“I… was going to, yes, but I figured I’d wait… I don’t want you to stress out over this. Adrien and I already have an arrangement in case we cannot find something right away—”

Nathalie groaned. “You don’t even know where you’re moving yet. M. Agreste, I cannot believe you right now.”

Gabriel took her by the shoulders, dipping his head to look at her over his glasses. “Nathalie. I wanted your input. I figured we would still have a similar arrangement where, if needed, you would stay the night.” He straightened again, keeping a hand on her shoulder and moving one to her hand to run his thumb over the back of it. “I also will ask that you and the baby stay with me until they’re ready.”

“No.” Nathalie moved back in her chair. “No, I won’t. This… this isn’t some grand opportunity to play House, Gabriel. I’m not going to be your little wife with a baby and make you dinner, or do your laundry, or whatever.”

“I wouldn’t ask you to do such things. And you’re not my wife. I realize that.” Gabriel hung his head. “I am not so oblivious as to know my place, madame.”

“Well… it’s not your baby, I don’t want you to—”

“I will not come near the baby without your explicit permission, even if it wails for hours and you are not there to comfort it.”

Nathalie sighed. “Perhaps I can make an exception for situations like that, but sir—!”

“This is only a convenience I am offering you. Your work and home life would work more seamlessly, and give you more opportunity to rest and recover from the peacock miraculous.” Gabriel pulled away completely, something Nathalie suddenly wished didn’t happen and turned to return to his podium. “Speaking of which, I would like you to return to the guestroom, if not immediately, then soon. I will still allow you your standard hour lunch break as well, and I’m hoping you’ll join me.”

“Today you have a reservation at Theta’s Cafe.”

“Yes.”

Nathalie frowned. “You want to take me out on a lunch date.”

Gabriel nodded, giving a small smile. “Just as friends, co-workers, nothing more. A friendly gesture.”

“Mm.” Nathalie stifled a yawn behind her hands. “Perhaps, after a nap…” She warily stood, making her way to the door. “I’ll set an alarm, sir.”

“I’m sure. Have a nice nap, Nathalie.”

Nathalie did not, in fact, set an alarm, and awoke half an hour later than she should have.

Gabriel woke her up with a gentle touch of the arm, standing over her with a glass of water with one large ice sphere in it. “Nathalie…”

Grunting, Nathalie rolled onto her back and sat up. “Wha’ time es et?” she mumbled sleepily, stretching. She then must have realized who was there and flinched backward. “ _ M. Agreste! _ ”

“Easy, Nathalie. Here. I remembered you liked the non-cubed ice trays.”

Nathalie took the glass, smiling when she saw the semi-transparent orb floating inside. “Thank you, sir, that’s very thoughtful of you.”

“I’m afraid I had to cancel our reservation, but I did order something else to be delivered here. You still like tuna, right?”

Tuna. Though usually Nathalie would be delighted, her stomach lurched. “I’m… not certain, sir…”

“I also ordered an Italian cold-cut sandwich if you’d rather. Makes no difference to me. The meatball sub is for Adrien, he ordered it specifically.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Gabriel nodded, patting her shoulder. “I’ll let you wake up a little more, though I hope you arrive downstairs within the hour. I may assume you’ve fallen asleep again otherwise,” he chuckled, skirting around the bed and out the door.

Nathalie’s muscles ached and everything was telling her to fall back into bed, but the thought of food invaded her tired mind. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, slid her pumps on her feet, and made her way downstairs.

The sandwiches looked incredible once she got to them, but her stomach had other plans. She poked at the sandwich as she and Gabriel sat at the dining room table.

Gabriel patted at his mouth with a napkin, swallowing before he spoke. “Do you not like it?”

“I’m sure it’s wonderful, I’m…” Nathalie softly moaned in pain. “I don’t feel well.”

“You don’t have to eat it right now. Is there anything I can get you? More water? Tea?”

Nathalie shook her head. “I…” She coughed, holding her arm against her abdomen. Her face twisted into a grimace, and she bent forward.

The butterfly mark on her right wrist began to glow violet, getting brighter as the pain in Nathalie’s stomach heightened. She cried out, Gabriel hastily getting out of his chair to hold her close. She began panting, whining with pain as the glowing continued.

Gabriel brought a hand to her abdomen, unsure of how to ease her pain, and tried his best to guide her head onto his shoulder. She grabbed his hand that wasn’t on her abdomen and squeezed it, looking up at him in fear.

The glow dimmed until the mark looked no different than a linear tattoo, stark black against her pale skin. Her pain eased too as she let go of Gabriel’s hand but stayed in the crook of his neck, breathing heavily.

“Nathalie…” Gabriel pulled her closer to him, bringing her into his arms. “Nathalie, what  _ was _ that?”

Nathalie, still breathless, shook her head and brought her arms to hang loosely around his neck. He took that as a sign to cease questioning and just hold her for a moment in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't catch it...
> 
> Fish = the tuna that Nathalie didn't want even though she likes tuna  
> House = Gabriel is moving soon  
> Cart = Shopping Spree with Natters  
> Lightbulb = Glowing mark


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter in preparation for longer chapters.

The ride home on the subway was an awkward one, and Nathalie felt as if all eyes were on her the whole time. She stopped one station ahead of her home, to go to Primark.

Primark was busy, but not crowded. Nathalie wandered into the maternity section, bee-lining to a purple knee-length dress with a loose, draped neck and long sleeves. It was a bit too casual for work, but hopefully, Nathalie would have more time to herself.

The dress was paired with a pair of black leggings on the display rack, but Nathalie could only find grey. She put the dress back with a disappointed huff, moving to look at other options.

Maternity jeans, some v-necks, and a loose yellow sweater were now in her cart. Nathalie mentally crumpled at the estimated cost of the clothes but pushed on to the baby goods section.

One lone onesie made her burst into tears once she reached it. Her, “sans-coeur”, the cold assistant to M. Agreste. Crying over a one-piece sleeper with a hood that had cat ears on it. Across the belly, it read, “My momma’s the cat’s  _ miao _ !”

The cat onesie, along with some plain patterned onesies, made their way into the cart. Nathalie also grabbed a brochure for a baby shower registry in case something so extravagant and unlikely would ever happen. Judging from Gabriel’s current attitude towards the experience, he’d try and find a way.

Nathalie went through the check-out and hopped back on the subway, only to find Arthur and his mother again.

“Hello again, dear,” the mother greeted, little Arthur cooing at Nathalie.

“Hello madame, Arthur.” Nathalie gave Arthur a little wave, earning an attempted wave back. 

The train car slowed to a stop as Arthur began to fuss in his mother’s arms. The mother shifted to shush him, nodding goodbye to Nathalie.

Picking up her bags, Nathalie exited through the doors, stepping onto the platform and continuing up the stairs to her apartment building a block down from there.

She got in and unlocked her apartment, setting her bags down and walking over to the fridge. She pulled out a takeaway box from the back of the fridge, carefully opening it.

The food inside had gone bad and smelled rotten. Nathalie gagged at the scent, quickly dropped it into the trash, and ran for the toilet.

Thankfully, Nathalie felt better after a moment and washed her face before heading for her bedroom. As she sat on her bed, she felt an eerie sense of calm waft over her. Her eyes flicked toward her inner wrist, where the butterfly mark had begun to glow sky blue— dim, but definitely blue. She gently traced the mark with her finger over the tips of the wings, down the thorax, and under the abdomen to the bottom half of the wings.

Nathalie leaned her head back on her pillow and promptly fell asleep. Her glasses slid off her nose and fell onto her pillow.

The next morning, she awoke to a bent frame and a cracked lens.

“Oh...oh no, please—” She scooped up the frame and held it in her palm, turning it over to assess the damage.

New prescription glasses that not only looked professional and classy but also didn’t cost an arm and a leg were rare. Her last pair was hundreds of euros, money she no longer had to spare with a baby on the way. Whatever she decided, at that particular moment she would have to go to work without them and instead try to use an old prescription for the day.

Smart black square frames from several years ago were the best Nathalie could find in her apartment. Her vision was a bit fuzzy yet but at least she could see. 

Once she went into the office, she found a stack of boxes by her desk, one rather large box surrounded by several small packages.

“Good morning, Nathalie,” Gabriel greeted, smiling. “Your packages arrived this morning, did you want to open them now or wait to see if you have a baby shower?”

“I’m  _ not _ having a baby shower. There isn’t anyone in my life who would be willing to throw one for me at the moment…”

Gabriel’s smile fell but lifted again as he grabbed the first package, a small packing envelope. “Open this one first, then.”

Nathalie slid her finger along the seam, reaching in to find something hard, oblong, and rounded. She pulled it out to find a glasses case.

“I noticed you only have the one pair of prescription glasses with red stripes… though it seems you have another pair… anyway, these are brown frames. I thought they’d look nice with some of the other things I’ve gotten for you.”

“I… You have no idea how much this means, Gabriel…” Nathalie felt her eyes water. “The ones I have on are so old… I broke my other ones just last night…”

Gabriel smiled. “I’m glad you like them.” He grabbed another box. “This one next, then the others can be in any order.”

The second box contained comfy but casual office shoes, a size bigger for swollen feet later in her term. 

Several baby outfits, including one that was very similar to Nathalie’s current blue pantsuit and red turtleneck ensemble were in one box, and in another a stuffed moth. “Office Assistant” pacifiers was in another smaller box. Nathalie then turned to the last, largest box.

“Before you open it,” Gabriel interrupted, “I did design and have made a different crib liner if you don’t like it. I wasn’t sure what animals you’d want on it.”

Nathalie then opened her new bassinet, one that folded down and stored neatly under her desk. It had a small mobile with bluebirds on it, each nice and plush in case one fell off its hook.

“It’s beautiful,” she murmured, brushing her hand over the soft padded sides. “Gabriel, I— thank you. Is… is this the result of your Pinterest obsession?”

“It’s not an obsession.” Gabriel stuck his lip out in a pout. “I simply want you and baby to be comfortable. Also, the bassinet doubles as a stroller with an add-on kit, that part’s coming in next week.”

Nathalie smiled. “It’s wonderful, thank you.” She sighed. “I guess we’re really doing this, huh?”

Gabriel nodded, meeting her eyes. “I will be here for you, whenever you need me.”

Her hand met his, gently squeezing it. “Thank you, sir.”

* * *

“Something’s off with them. Like, more than usual. Father seems… cheery.”

Max nodded as Adrien recalled the story, Nino watching over his shoulder as he attempted to hack into the security feed. 

“Do you think it could have anything to do with less akuma attacks? Dudebro’s probably relieved he doesn’t have to monitor you as much.”

“Father never seemed concerned about those, and when he was it was after the fact. No, I think it has something to do with Nathalie, I just can’t pin it down.”

Nino tapped his chin with his finger. “Maybe he’s in love with her?”

Adrien gave a small, sad smile, looking at his best friend. “I wish. Last time I brought it up with him it didn’t go over well. He’s still hoping mom comes back somehow I think… but after all this time? I don’t think it’s possible.”

Nino patted Adrien’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, dude. Shit’s rough.”

Adrien returned the pat with a half-hug, smiling. “Thanks, Nino.”

Max turned to Adrien suddenly, leaning his arm over the back of the computer chair. “Sorry to interrupt, Adrien, my condolences. I’m almost in, but the reels are PIN protected. Any idea what PIN your father would use, Adrien?”

“I…” Adrien frowned. “Try my mother’s birthday, it’s—”

Max’s fingers flurried over the number pad as he inputted the date, shaking his head. “I’ll try yours and your father’s next…”

Both dead ends. “Would he have set it to Nathalie’s?”

Adrien shook his head. “I don’t think he knows it.”

“Well, what is it? Maybe it is that.”

“June 5th.”

Max carefully typed the date and year, nodding. “That’s it. Thank God, we only had the one attempt left before we’d be locked out.” He clicked on the reel from hours before, leaning back to let the others see the screen.

Nathalie was walking into the office like she usually did, and Gabriel was at his podium tablet. He left the tablet to walk up to her desk as she turned to look at a pile of shipping boxes.

“Presents? And so many of them?”

Adrien frowned. “That’s unlike him… are any of them marked ‘Gabriel’ at all?”

Max double-clicked on that area, carefully looking it over. “If they are, the brand name isn’t facing the camera.”

Nathalie began to open the packages, pulling out her gifts from earlier. Adrien’s eyes widened as she opened them, his jaw falling open at the bassinet.

Nino whistled. “Damn, bro, I think Nathalie’s having a baby. And your father seems a bit too keen about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emoji spoilers for this chapter: bed, glasses, meat, boy.

**Author's Note:**

> and yes, there is some copy-paste. shh. it's fine.


End file.
